


One Last Time

by wuya626



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuya626/pseuds/wuya626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne was greatful for the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

The sound of fresh water cascading down the stone faces of the distant walls filled the air, echoing through the empty space as Undyne braced herself against the uneven ground, panting hard. The large gash across her chest made her feel like her skin was being ripped from her torso every time she drew in air, making it all that much harder to catch her breath. The pain was nearly unbearable. Here she thought the initial wound would hurt the most, but every moment she spent bleeding out on the floor proved her wrong.

The worst part, though, was the human. They were just standing over her in an unmoving silence, observing. Watching her struggle. Looking on with a malicious smile as Undyne coughed up what blood wasn't already soaking throuh her shirt and dripping out from the punctured metal of what use to be her best armor. She could tell that the twisted child was holding off on delivering a killing blow for the sheer satisfaction of observing her suffering, which made Undyne feel all the more upset. She knew anger would get her nowhere, but she couldn't process any other emotion except fear.

She was scared. She was afraid of her own death, of the fate of her kind, and for the lives of those she loved who still remained. In the end, she turned out to not be enough to save anyone. This, she regrettably and shamefully accepted. She hadn't made peace with the fact that she would fall to this child, but that did little to change her reality. It did nothing to quell the fire in her soul that screamed at her to stand. She humored the thought and tried to get up, but her muscles refused to obey and her arms stopped supporting her weight. The human laughed, showing no compassion.

They took a step closer. Undyne saw something in their eyes, something strong and driving. She knew they weren't doing this because they felt they were right, but because they enjoyed it. That was sickening to Undyne, but she was helpless to do anything about it.

They took another step. This was it. Undyne closed her eyes and held her head up high. She would die with as much dignity as she could muster. It was the only thing left she still had some control over.

She waited and waited, but the death blow never came. It took her a moment to process, but when she looked up again the scene had not changed. The human was not sparing her, but waiting. Undyne finally noticed her cell phone on the fifth ring, and made the connection. Out of all things, the human was letting her answer the phone.

"Hello?" her voice came out hoarse so she coughed a few times. "Undyne here," she managed. Her voice had improved, but she was left with the thick taste of iron in her mouth.

"Hey, It's Alphys. Are you okay? You sound kind of, I don't know, tired? Sick?" The concerned voice on the other end asked. Undyne felt the corners of her lips float up into a content smile. Talking to her one last time was the best gift she could ever hope to receive. 

"Everything's good, I'm fine." she winced as she tried to sit up, but her head was spinning and she couldn't focus her vision. Defeated, she laid back onto the floor and closed her eyes. It was best to just hold on to consciousness as long as she could. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I was, well, I was just getting worried. I'm glad you're okay," she sounded relieved. "I know you said you would call me before fighting them so I could watch, but it was taking a while. So I, uh, decided to call you. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course it's okay," She took in a breath. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Sure!"

"Alphys, I want you to know this. I want to tell you now in case I don't come back,"

"Don't talk like that, I believe in you!" Alphys interrupted. "You can beat them, I just know it! I have faith in you. And, you know, you're really strong and stuff. If anyone can do it, it's you."

The assurance in her voice made the pit in Undyne's stomach grow deeper. Alphys had so much faith in her success, but the scientist didn't know that she had already failed. Undyne couldn't bear to tell her. She wanted her last moments to be as happy as they could be, this world owed her that much. She didn't want to admit to Alphys that she had been defeated. Her pride couldn't handle it, and she couldn't break the woman's heart like that.

"Listen to me Alphys," tears were welling in the corners of her eyes. "Just let me get this out, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, taking on a more serious tone.

"I've always really liked you," Undyne admitted. "No, that's not what I want to say. Damn it," a few tears began their descent down her face, mixing with the dirt and grime that stuck to her cheeks. This was the last chance she would ever get to talk to her, and it was starting to really sink it. "Alphys, I love you. Okay, I love you. I have for a long time and I've never been able to tell you and now," Undyne was seized by a fit of coughs. "I may not come back,"

"Undyne," Alphys replied. "Don't talk like that. You'll come back and we can talk and everything will be okay, right? Yeah, everything's fine," she answered herself, talking abnormally fast.   
"Yeah, and I! Um! Have similar feelings! Yes. Well. We can talk about it when you come back, okay? Yes, and I will, well, tell you what I feel then."

Undyne opened her eyes, but her vision was clouded. She could make out the blurry outline of the child in front of her, the grin on their face just barely within the range of her perception. She didn't have much time. She was barely clinging on to life as it was, much less the phone.

"Okay. Yeah," she replied. It was good to hear that Alphys returned her affections. If only she had said something earlier, maybe things would have been different. Undyne's head pounded and she felt herself barely starting to lose consciousness.

"Hey, give me a minute and I'll go back down to my big computer. I can tell you where the human is, okay?" she tried to cheer Undyne up, but it only made her panic. She couldn't deal with Alphys' reaction to the current situation.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done wrong," Undyne managed before the phone slipped from her hand. The human took one final step forward and forcefully kicked the device off the side with a malicious expression. Undyne's slowed heartbeat skipped as she watched them raise up their weapon, but she never felt the final blow connect. The world went dark just as her phone plunged into the water below.


End file.
